


Disney, Part 2

by iamstupid



Series: The End of the World Doesn’t Mean The End of Us [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Canon-Typical Behavior, End of the World, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of unsafe driving, Small Talk, car banter, i hate on wyoming because fuck wyoming, no beta we die like men, theres just nothing there im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstupid/pseuds/iamstupid
Summary: Any teasing is done out of love. Plus, it helps distract from the fact that the stereo doesn’t work.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The End of the World Doesn’t Mean The End of Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842145
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	Disney, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A little insight into the boys relationship,,, I’m kinda debating making this story into a Sapnap/Dream/George fic lol

“... So Im not saying we stop at Disney Land-“

“Oh my god,” Dream interrupts with a groan, “We can’t, George. We’ve been over this.”

From the back seat Sapnap cocks his head to the side, clearly confused. Sometimes he forgets the other wasn’t there with them in Florida. “What are you guys talking about?”

Dream starts before George can explain, “George wanted to go to Disney World before this all happened, and the entire time we were in Orlando he wouldn’t stop asking. Every. Street.”

“It wasn’t that many times!” The Brit counters, a little embarrassed. “It was just when we had the map-“

“And every day before that!”

“There were Disney World posters everywhere, in my defense-“

Dream wheezes, “Zombies took over the world and all you could think about was Disney World.”

“If you’ve never been you’d be curious, too!” defends George, elbows crossed against his chest, “It’s supposed to be the happiest place on Earth, Dream. I wanted to go there with you.”

“You guys fight like an old married couple.” the fake gag that comes with Sapnap’s words is definitely exaggerated. 

“We’re going to end up dying before we even get to grow old at this point.” George counters, “especially if Dream’s driving like he has been.”

He’s very tempted to jokingly swerve the car, but decides against it because of the undead surrounding them. They don’t actually know what could be lurking for them. “I’m not that bad.” 

“Dude, we hit a zombie yesterday,” Sapnap pauses, and Dream can see him counting on his fingers with the rear view mirror. “No, two.”

Dream rolls his eyes, hands steady on the wheel. No one else has volunteered to drive and so he’s just defaulted to it whenever they get into the car. The one time he did let Sapnap drive, though, was somewhat of a disaster and none of them want to talk about it.

“Hey, we’re not dead at least. Like we would be, if someone,” Dream clears his throat, very pointedly looking back at Sapnap, “took over.”

George laughs as Sapnap gasps indignantly, “I’ll have you know that that one time was a fluke, Dream. Just ‘cause I side swiped the curb doesn’t mean I’m terrible.”

In response the blonde male hums a negative. “Righhhhtttt.”

“I’ll show you right now. Lemme drive the car.”

Dream clicks his tongue, “For the sake of everyone’s sanity, no.” 

“Preeettyy plllleaassseee?”

“No, Sap.”

“Plllleaassseeee?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“You can beg me all you want, I’m not letting you drive.”

“Ouch.” George murmurs from the passenger seat. Ouch indeed.

“Hey, you’re not safe from this either, George. Whens the last time you drove?”

The Brit hums, thinking. The car sits in a comfortable silence while they wait, passing large trees and bushes along the way. “A few years ago, I think.” he answers truthfully, “But we had the Tube in London.”

“The Tube?” Sapnap echos, “Like, an actual tube?”

George shrugs in response, “Well, yeah? Aren’t all subways just sort of tubes?”

“...No?” 

“Tube shaped.”

Sapnap looks at him oddly, “Whatever, man.”

“... So we’re therefore deciding I’m the best driver out of the three, then?” Dream questions, glancing out the rear view mirror out of habit. It’s not like the zombies are fast enough to follow them, but if there were enough they could definitely swarm the car. In that case they’d be absolutely fucked.

“No?” George says as Sapnap goes “You wish, moron.” The same answer, just worded very differently.

“I mean, I’m not hearing any challenges to me being the best.”

Sapnap exhales a deep breath way too loud, like he’s over this entire conversation they’re having. “Because you won’t let me.” he whines, “Come on, Dream.”

“Maybe when we’re passing through Yosemite.” he compromises. It’s a hell of a lot safer than trying the highway, since most are blocked off due to cars trying to get out of the city. He doubts anyone wanted to go on a hike while the apocalypse was being spread, so it’ll hopefully be pretty calm.

The other male throws his fist in the air victoriously, leaning back in his car seat. “Let’s goooo.”

Dream chuffs and George just kind of smiles lopsidedly at his reaction, head tilted towards the window. The car was definitely a good idea. There’s no way the three of them would’ve made it across the country without it, even if it does end up meaning they have to stop to siphon gas. They can get to farther places way faster, too, which means getting to Wyoming won’t take forever.

Ah yes, Wyoming, the state no one fucking talks about because there’s nothing to talk about. It’s in the butt fuck middle of nowhere and has the least amount of people in the US, so there’s maybe one thing going for it; in the event of the apocalypse, it’s safer than a more densely packed state. That’s why they got out of Florida and have been sticking to back roads in California. 

Dream wrinkles his nose thinking about how New York must’ve dealt with the outbreak, since it’s so much smaller and Florida already handled it pretty poorly. 

The car dissolves into a comfortable silence as they drive, with the only occasional breaker being George commentating on things he sees on the way there. Dream briefly wonders what it would’ve been like driving this way before the apocalypse. Busier, he supposes. California was pretty populated.

He remembers the trip they took to Santa Cruz one year, back when he was maybe 9. It was hard to find a place to set up their umbrella, and the boardwalk was so densely packed his Mom nearly leashed him to make sure he didn’t go missing. It was fun though, luckily. All of the noise just contributed to the good mood.

Dream’s lips tug into a frown. One would think after a whole year in the apocalypse those old thoughts wouldn’t feel so fresh, yet these past few months have been the longest in his life. Constantly being on edge, not wanting to be mauled to death... It takes a toll.

“We need gas.” Dream announces, glancing down at the fuel gauge. “It’s been taking a lot to go through backroads.”

George, who had been staring out the window, lifts his head in acknowledgement. “We’ll find a car to siphon.”

Both Dream and Sapnap make faces at that, because none of them like mouth siphoning cars. Not only does it taste awful, but the threat of accidentally swallowing gas is too high for any of them to be comfortable. “Okay,” is followed by “Sounds good,” both unenthusiastic.

George doesn’t comment on either of them. They all know he hates it just as much as they do, but having the car is way more valuable than a few minutes of their time. 

So they keep driving. Dream wishes that the parts where George isn’t talking, the silence that stretches for way too long, was filled by music. He knows by now they would’ve given the aux to Sapnap, and that definitely would’ve been a concert.

It’ll be fine, Dream assures himself. Getting this far means that they have to roll with the punches. No music? Whatever. No gas? Whatever. No place to go? Whatever. 

He tightens his grip on the wheel. Not worth dwelling on the past when his responsibility is the present. Keeping the three of them alive is what matters now. 

Unfortunately that just happens to be in Wyoming.


End file.
